Draco Case Closed
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: [Dedicated for Tom Felton birthday] Ketika terbangun, Draco mendapati dirinya harus berpacu dengan waktu demi mencari pecahan petunjuk dari teka-teki yang diberikan padanya. Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa para kawan tidak sejatinya. Set six months after Harry Potter : The Deathly Hallows 2. Warning inside. Want to RnR?


"Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan,"

"Bagus,"

"Kita mulai permainannya,"

"Ya,"

"_One_, _two_, and ... "

"..."

"―bim salabim jadi apa~? Prok prok prok,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Draco Case Closed**

Chapter 0 : The Begin of Trouble

.

.

Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

This story belong to me

Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, Typo(s), maybe Non-EYD, dll.

.

.

* * *

><p>Draco berulang kali mengerjapkan mata. Lalu beralih menguceknya singkat secara intensif hingga pegal menerjang lengan atas lelaki itu. Telapak tangan kanannya terangkat, bersiap untuk memberikan tamparan pada pipi mulusnya. Tapi hal bersifat reflek itu segera ia cegah sebelum ringisan keluar dari mulutnya nanti.<p>

Hanya ada satu. Ya, hasil dari empat dikurangi tiga atau sepuluh dikurangi sembilan. Satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya hingga tak memberi kesempatan bagi pikiran lain untuk menginterupsi.

Kenapa ia biasa ada di sini?

'Perasaan tadi aku masih di kamar. Capek habis nemenin ibu_ shopping _terus langsung tiduran. Dan sekarang sudah ada di tempat ini,' ujar lelaki itu dalam hati seraya mengingat ulang kejadian sebelumnya.

Ia kembali memandang bebas gedung tua yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Tentu saja Draco takkan bisa melupakan tempat itu.

Hogwarts.

Sekolah yang amat membekas dalam sanubari terdalamnya. Eh, tapi bukan berarti dalam cerita ini Draco sudah lulus, ya. Dia masih berstatus penghuni tetap Asrama Slytherin. Tahun ketujuh saja belum. Dan yang ia tahu, selama liburan, masih ada orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lorong. Atau yang paling minimal, suara derap kaki. Tapi sekarang, keadaannya menjadi sunyi sekali ibarat Penjara Azkaban. Tanpa roh yang berkeliaran tentunya.

Pluk!

Kepala Draco otomatis menunduk ke bawah. Di hadapannya sebuah gulungan kertas―yang nampaknya jatuh dari langit, tengah diam dengan manis di tanah berumput itu. Penasaran, Draco memungutnya dan melepas benang yang mengikat lembaran berwarna kekuningan itu.

"Hm?"

_You'd be surprised by all of this discrepancy, aren't you?_

_Now follow the instructions which will come_

_Then you will get the answer_

_(Kau heran dengan semua kejanggalan ini bukan?_

_Sekarang ikutilah petunjuk yang akan berdatangan_

_Maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya)_

_Background music_ suara tawa seram menggelegar begitu Draco selesai membacanya. Ia lantas memasang mimik datar, "Memangnya aku peduli?" Dengan malas, lelaki itu menyobek benda dalam genggamannya dengan tak berperikertassan (?) dan membuang sampah dadakan itu ke sembarang arah. Ia pun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah menuju ke dalam gedung.

Namun baru satu langkah didapat, tiba-tiba saja sebuah gulungan kertas lain menimpa kepala Draco dengan keras. Membuatnya bergumam 'aw' sembari meringis sakit.

"Apalagi, sih?" decaknya kesal.

Dengan bersungut, Draco memungut _another_ gulungan kertas dari langit itu dan membukanya paksa untuk dibaca.

_If you don't, then you'll know the consequence _

_(Jika kau tak mau, maka kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya)_

Kertas usang itu lantas berubah menjadi bola kaca yang biasa digunakan dalam Kelas Ramalan. Membuat Draco spontan mengganti posisi jemarinya untuk mencegahnya jatuh ke tanah. Di dalamnya, ia bisa menyaksikan para siswa Hogwarts yang ia kenal disiksa dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan kedua, Cruciatus. Air muka datarnya berubah ngeri seketika. Tapi jujur saja dia_ sweatdrop_ melihat ekspresi mereka yang terkesan lebih mirip orang sedang IYKWIM ketimbang orang kesakitan.

Tontonan itu lenyap berganti dengan huruf-huruf yang melayang tak menentu menjadi rangkaian kata.

_Still want to say don't care? _

_(Masih ingin bilang tidak peduli?)_

Draco ber-hmph ria.

Sampai kapanpun, ia **tidak akan pernah peduli**. (Mulai, deh, _tsundere_-nya kumat)

Siapa juga yang mau menolong mereka. Toh, ada Harry Potter si penyelamat.

―eh, tapi ... bukannya tadi Harry ada di situ juga?

Draco mendesah berat. Egonya perlahan runtuh.

Bagaimana pun juga, mereka adalah teman-temannya―yang rata-rata dulu pernah ia pandang sebelah mata hanya karena ia seorang Slytherin atau dalam artian lain, penyihir berdarah murni. Tanpa mereka, mungkin Draco tidak akan bisa menerima arti hidup sesungguhnya. Lalu menjadi seorang Death Eaters yang sadis tanpa bumbu perasaan seperti Belmatrix―eh, maksudnya Bellatrix. Sampai Hermione muncul menantangnya duel. Draco lantas kebablasan mengucapkan mantra Avadra Kedavra dan―

Ehem.

―kembali ke topik sebelum cerita menjadi dramatis.

"Oke-oke. Aku akan melakukannya. Puas?!" ujar Draco ketus.

Bola itu berubah menjadi bentuk semulanya. Namun kata yang tertera berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

_Now go to Potion Class room _

_There, you'll find first clue_

_Good luck~_

_N.B. : See hourglass at near your foot? That's time for you to find all clues. If you can't find the clue until time end, then all is over_

_(Sekarang pergilah ke ruang Kelas Ramuan_

_Di sana, kau akan menemukan petunjuk pertama_

_Semoga beruntung~_

_N.B. : Lihat jam pasir di dekat kakimu? Itu adalah waktu untukmu menemukan semua petunjuk. Jika kau tak dapat menemukan petunjuk sampai waktu habis, maka semuanya akan berakhir)_

Ia menyingkirkan lembaran itu dari pandangannya sebelum melirik ke tungkainya.

"Sejak kapan ada jam pasir di sini?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan Narrator tak bisa menjawab karena ini rahasia.

oOoOo

Pintu ruangan berdecit cukup keras hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Draco pun masuk, lalu melirikkan bola matanya ke setiap sudut. Mencari petunjuk yang dimaksud oleh kertas tadi.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat papan penunjuk yang berisi tulisan 'Hee33yyy, hhheee3333rrr3333 dhh3 clu3, vvvrrrhhhooo0000!' (_Hey_,_ here the clue_, _bro_!) tak jauh dari rak peralatan ramuan.

Draco sekali lagi _sweatdrop_. Tak ingin menanggapi karena akan menambah tumpukan stress, dirinya melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk papan itu―meja khusus untuk guru pengampu. Di atasnya, sebuah ramuan yang berceceran bergerak perlahan―sepertinya sudah diberi mantra terlebih dahulu, membentuk dua baris kalimat.

_Dead as wizard, born as fanged creature_

_Clue : Cool_

_(Mati sebagai penyihir, lahir sebagai makhluk bertaring_

_Petunjuk : Dingin)_

'Teka-teki, eoh, rupanya,'

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menyeringai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To Be Continue  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hello, everybody~ =D<p>

Nice to meet you all. ^_^

FIuh~

Fanfic pertama Rayhan buat HP akhirnya rilis juga. :3

Seperti di summary, fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Tom Felton aka Draco Malfoy yang bertepatan dengan hari ini. Happy Birthday, Tom! ^O^ Meski ini sebenernya udah telat seminggu lebih, sih. =_= Well, yang penting Rayhan tetep nepatin janji buat kasih gift ultah, lah. :3

Mohon maaf apabila ada yang nggak berkenan di hati baik di cerita maupun di author note, ya?

Rayhan pamit dulu.

Silahkan yang mau coba jawab teka-tekinya di kotak Review. PM juga boleh. ^_^ Kalau jawabannya benar, nanti Rayhan kasih hadiah pict sesuai request Readers. XD

See you~! :D


End file.
